The present invention relates in general to a photographic camera having a film gate against which a roll film-type cassette is disconnectably attached. In particular, this invention relates to such a roll film cassette of the type which has a cassette housing formed with a front wall and a rear wall, the front wall being provided with an opening matching the film gate of the camera, and the rear wall being provided with the attachment control means; within the cassette housing there is arranged a film pressure plate coupled to a control mechanism which lifts or lowers the pressure plate relative to the film gate opening.
An attachment cassette of this kind has been described for example in the German publication No. 2,640,517. In this prior art embodiment, the control means include rotatable setting or control knob which during its rotation engages a cam mechanism by means of which the film pressure plate is displaced. In addition, this setting knob activates different resting members. This known embodiment has a rigid cassette closing slider which before the disconnection of the attachment cassette from the camera housing must be manually inserted in the cassette housing.